christmas mirical
by flywithmeplease
Summary: what is a christmas mirical to Harry and Draco...is it just being in each others arms? .


I was walking into the Great Hall on Christmas Eve looking for my boyfriend whom was sitting next to Hermione and Ron. I stopped at the site across the Great Hall...

_how did I get so lucky to 'shag' a person so beautiful and out of my league...hell I am dating him now and that is the best Christmas present ever...well we started dating a week before Christmas two years ago but to still be with him...a metrical! A CHRISTMAS MIRICAL!_

"Harry! I was looking for you!" Draco yelled as he got up to walk over to me with Hermione and Ron following him.  
"Were you?" I asked teasingly as I bent down to give him a kiss.  
"Ron where were you? I was waiting under the mistletoe!" Blaise demanded as he marched over to his boyfriend.  
"You were, well I was talking to Draco about something important!" Ron said with a smirk.  
"Yak, Hermione HONEY! I was waiting over there too...but let me guess Draco was more important?" Ginny asked Hermione with a teasing smile.  
"I guess so but...why do we need mistletoe?" And with that she bent down and kissed her girlfriend on the lips.  
"I agree with them..."

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman! I am happy to pronounce that this is your last year here at Hogwarts and what better way to celebrate this other than a ball? Well do enjoy the music and have a good time me and the staff will come in here in the morning to clean up have fun and don't forget WHAT WE DON'T KNOW CAN'T HURT US! Have a gay time!" With that DD smiled the twinkle and left the Great Hall.

"WOW all to ourselves huh? What do you say we get it freaky right here Hun?" Hermione said with a smile to her girlfriend whom just shook her head no and looked at Ron and asked "She hasn't been drinking RIGHT!"  
"Not that I know of sis." Ron shrugged and pulled his boyfriend onto the dance floor to dance to U + UR HAND by: Pink.  
"That took no time huh? Let's go..." Hermione said as she pulled Ginny off with her.  
I smiled at my boyfriend and asked him to dance...he accepted and I knew that tonight was going to be great!

A couple songs passed and a couple drinks were drunk...rewind...a lot of drinks were drunk and more like a couple hours were passed!

"I love you!" Hermione said as she took her set on Ginny's lap around us...I think that was the first time she got off the dance floor since the first song.  
"Do you? Well I love you too!" Ginny said with a smile and a kiss to her girlfriend who collapsed even further into her beloved.  
"Wow you two are romantic!" Blaise said sarcastically.  
"We are too..." Ron said before attacking his boyfriends lips.

Draco and I danced to a few more songs and listened to a few be sung…when I decide that I was going to sing another I went and found the music and walked away from the warm security of his arms.

"Okay I got one more song and I am sad to say that it is the closing song but happy to say that I get to sing the closing song…I would like to dedicate this song to my beloved Draco Malfoy…I love you." I said as I got up there and got the reaming attention of the crowd…

_I like where we are,  
when we drive, in your car  
I like where we are... Here_

Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here

Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

I like where you sleep,  
When you sleep, next to me.  
I like where you sleep... here

Our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here

Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

Our lips, can touch  
Our lips, can touch...here

You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your

You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you, I miss you  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms  


_  
Here in your arms.  
Here in your arms._

"Here in your arms is the only place I wish to ever stay." I said looking at Draco through the rest of the crowd to the back. He smiled and I got off stage and walked over to him. Everyone else was clearing out, Hermione and Ginny had left shortly after the song had finished and Ron and Blaise was nowhere in sight. Pansy and her Hufflepuff boy weren't anywhere either.

Draco kissed me and I smiled…I knew that he and I would always be together…he was my love and I was his. He is my little Christmas mirical!


End file.
